


Baby Gay

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Movie Night, just cute sister fluff, kara trying to be supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Alex and Kara have a movie night.





	Baby Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know technically there is no GB in this, but it's cute and fun?

Alex was very confused as she entered her sister's apartment. Not that pizza and pot stickers weren't a normal thing to see in front of the TV, but the rainbow flag blanket laying over the back of the couch and the stack of DVD movies were definitely different.

"Kara?" called out Alex, taking off her jacket.

"You're here!" said Kara, walking in happily from the bathroom. "Sorry, I had to shower. I'm still brushing the gunk out of my hair from the mess earlier." She gestured to the brush in her hand.

"Yeah, who knew a blown tanker truck could cause so much of a mess," Alex responded. "What is all this?"

"Oh!" said Kara. "Right. I thought since you-- well you being you-- I thought we could have a movie night!" She picked up the DVDs. "I got all the great lesbian films I could think of." She put them back down. "Aaaaaaand I found you this blanket at the store where I buy all my juices and stuff. I thought you could cuddle up under it when it got cold. Or with Maggie. You know, under the blanket. With Maggie."

Alex tried her best not to laugh at her sister's awkwardness and just smiled at her earnest endeavor to be a good sister.

"The pizza looks great, and I'm starving. Wine?"

"Chilling in the fridge," said Kara smiling. "I'll go get some glasses."

Alex sat down and began flipping through the DVD's.

" _But I'm a Cheerleader_? Really?" said Alex as Kara came back into view.

"It's a comedy!" Kara said. "And from what the guy in the video store said, one of the better films."

" _Bound_ , _Show Me Love_ , _Saving Face_ , _Loving Annabelle_ , _Pariah_ , _Better than Chocolate_ , _The Kids Are Alright_ , _The Hours_ , _Break My Fall_... Interesting choices."

"Yeah, he gave me quite the list of movies once I listed off the only ones I knew," said Kara. "Oh, and one more." She handed Alex a DVD from the other side of the coffee table.

Alex snorted under her breath. "The new Ghostbusters? Really?"

"He said it was the gayest movie out right now. Something about a Holtzmann and a portal scene at the end?"

"Well, I did want to see it," said Alex, looking at the back of the DVD. "I loved the Ghostbusters cartoon when I was a kid."

"Do you think ghosts exists?" Kara asked as she handed her sister a glass.

"I think they could," Alex shrugged. "Just because I've never seen one doesn't mean they couldn't be out there."

"Okay!" said Kara. She took the DVD out of Alex's hand. "It's sister movie night, and I need pot stickers. We're watching this one first since you want to see it."

\-----

Two hours later, Kara paused the TV.

"I'm starting to question my own sexuality. Could this be a family thing?"

"Whoever let Paul Feig hire Kate McKinnon should be deified," said Alex, sitting in awe for a moment. "Is it possible to become even more gay?"

"Do you level up?" questioned Kara.

"I don't think there is a measuring system for that sort of thing. It's not like playing a video game."

"But what if it was?" said Kara, getting excited as she thought. "So what... that would make you like a Level 2 gay? Awww, you're still a baby gay!" She squealed when Alex started hitting her with a throw pillow.


End file.
